oc_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina Chevalier
Concept and Creation Sabrina was originally intended to be a generic rich mean girl, with light skin and blonde hair as the stereotype usually goes. But eventually I dropped this idea as it conflicted with the "no character is truly evil" ideology I wanted to convey in the comic, so Sabrina began to evolve into a much more sympathetic character. While she was previously based on a bratty friend from elementary school, she was now more inspired by my own social experiences in elementary school as well as what I imagine my other classmates went through. Eventually it was decided to make her an "abandoned friend" of Agil's, but one who still cares about her after everything. She was made into a very lonely child, with the idea of her wealth being the only real thing that would draw a stranger towards her, and her only friend would be a caretaker robot that monitors her health. As for changing her race, that was more so a decision on a design standpoint, as it would be rather boring to not have color variety in the current cast of characters if Kele were the only non-white in the group. Personality Sabrina is a very shy, self-conscious child. She always feels like an outsider to her peers, and is often too afraid to try and involve herself more. While she is still respected by many other children as a good acquaintance, it is very rare for her to have relationships any closer than that, and many times she has to rely on others for socialization. This has led to her being slightly possessive over those she cares about. She is very afraid of losing them and will do anything to keep her loved ones by her side. If she does lose someone, it likely will not make Sabrina hate the former friend, but rather feel extremely jealous over whoever replaces her. However, she can't do much to act on this rage, only able to throw a few insults and petty jabs. She couldn't start a fight with her heart condition. Sabrina wants to deny that she is very weak, even though by all accounts she is weak. She can't exercise without possible health risks, and she has to supress her emotions so that her heart rate doesn't escalate too quickly. The one thing that gives her a sense of empowerment are her skills, particularly in music, theater, and academics. She is talented in all three of these fields and outshines her peers, and focuses almost entirely on these three things than struggle with improving her social life. History Sabrina was born in Glade Park, but unfortunately was born with a cogenital heart defect. Her heart was fairly weak and in her early life she was always in and out of the hospital. She grew up pretty isolated and didn't get to play with other children very much. Her parents were incredibly busy in their own work and personal lives, and struggled to look after their frail daughter through this time. When Sabrina was about three years old, her parents had purchased a Caretaker model to help their child, particularly with medical attention. Sabrina had named this robot "Lucy" and developed a close bond with her over the course of her early life, even though she knew Lucy did not feel anything back to her. Sabrina was homeschooled from kindergarten up to 2nd grade, and once she hit 3rd grade, she began to attend public school. This is where she met Agil Anzlovar, a girl who quickly became Sabrina's best friend. They spent most of their time together and made a real connection, but once 4th grade came around, something had changed in Agil's personal life, and she had cut her hair and spent more of her time with another student known to be a problem child. Sabrina felt abandoned, but didn't blame Agil, and instead chose to wait until said other student moved away so she could get close to Agil again. However, her plans were immediately foiled when a sentient robot named Pin had been activated and quickly befriended Agil before Sabrina could even repair relations. She was overcome with jealousy, ended up avoiding Agil, and showing disdain for Pin whenever he was around. A month or two later, Pin had accidentally transferred his code to Lucy, making her sentient as well, and Sabrina began to feel an even closer, more sisterly bond with the robot. During this time, she had made a step towards befriending Agil once again, and now shows more tolerance of Pin, although she still has some issues with him. Relationships Agil Agil is, what Sabrina considers to be, the one who got away. They were best friends in third grade, but after another kid named Kevin came along and stole Agil's attention, Sabrina has been yearning for Agil ever since. She was her first real friend, and invoked emotions that she had never felt before then. Even when Agil went through her rough phase, Sabrina couldn't bring herself to hate her, because she felt this close connection that she couldn't describe. And now that her crush has moved on to yet another person, Sabrina finds herself excessively jealous and longing to be with her again. Pin Sabrina has… “issues” with Pin. Well, jealousy issues anyway. She’s pretty upset by the fact that, from her perspective, he’s stolen the one person she was really ever close to. But yet that’s the only thing she can legitimately hate about him. So, she often tries to find other reasons to hate him to validate herself. She’ll criticize miniscule things like his clunky feet, or his constant habit of asking questions. But he doesn’t really hate her back for this. He’s uncomfortable around her, yes, but he can sense that there’s something bigger causing her to act like this. Trivia *Sabrina mostly wears pastels *Her hair was inspired by Angelica Schuyler, a character from the musical, Hamilton. This inspiration is also the reason why Sabrina has a talent and interest for musical theatre. *Sabrina is homosexual, but at her current age and maturity, she is not aware of it. *The name Sabrina means "princess", originally meant to refer to her bratty nature in her first version. However, now it refers more to her higher socioeconomic status. *Sabrina has a congenital heart defect. While she will definitely survive into adulthood she still has a weak heart and can’t participate in a lot of physical activities. *Sabrina’s father is French from African parents, while her mother is an old money American. So basically she’s an odd mishmash of three continents. Gallery fantasy AU Sabrina.png|Better drawn and also part of a fantasy AU where she be Princess Sabrina Sabrina concept cropped.png|first design sabrina but better.png|updated design with stylistic changes We got more robohuman shit.png|Sabrina with Lucy Golden gaytime 2 - electric boogaloo.png|Disaster Lesbian Theme Songs Category:Females Category:Humans Category:OMAM characters Category:Characters